bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Starter's Best Friend: The Dart Monkey
Hyper Upgradeable Monkey An early game tower. However, what happens if you've gotten the specialty building for it? What would you do then? There needs to be something done. Base Stats. Costs 200. Attack Speed: 29 frames Particle Effects: Is a dart. Throws at 70 pixels per 30 frames. Pierce is 0. Destroys 1 layer per throw. Affects all bloons except lead and camo. Range: 200 pixels. Upgrade Limits: 12 on easy, 10 on medium, 8 on hard. Upgrades *Sharp Eyes: Costs 230. 2.5x the range, and allows detection of camo. *Triple Darts: Costs 470. Adds 2 more darts to throw. *Super Sharp Darts: Costs 170. Pops +3 bloons. *Revolver: Costs 200. Darts fly farther, and Dart monkey's attack speed is 20 frames now. *Spiked Ball: Disallows Triple Darts & Revolver. Costs 600. Shoots a spiked ball which rips through 18 layers of bloon, but not in one go. Goes across the map. Attack speed is now 40 frames. *Juggernaut: Requires Spiked Ball. Costs 2000. Ball is tripled the size. Whenever it hits a pink bloon or higher (moabs included) it bounces slightly slower to a different direction, making a cleave effect happen in front of it. Pops up to 35 layers, one layer at a time. Attack speed is now 28 frames. *Super Monkey Fan Club. Costs 10000. Ability. Turns all towers into a super monkey which fires whatever they were firing at the time. (So a spike ball guy would fire spike balls super fast) That lasts 10 seconds. Cooldown is 35 seconds. *Double Cutlass: Costs 700. Requires Revolver: Shoots two independently firing cutlasses at once. Doesn't choose the same target for both guns. Attack speed is now 18. Each dart shoots through 1 layer at a time, with a max of 5 layers. *Dart Bounce: Costs 660. Darts now fly backward after hitting the max bloons they can destroy. Then, where they're going to land, you can catch them by having your mouse there. If you have your mouse on the spot where it lands, the Dart monkey shoots again within 15 frames. If not, then it's 50 frames. *Dart Rain: Costs 1650. Ability. Shoots 100 darts from the sky to a space that's 90x90 pixels. Cooldown of 20 seconds. *Mega Dart: Costs 1300. Ability. Shoots a dart that's 8x the size of a regular one. It has no limit to how much bloons it pops. Only one layer at a time. *Electric Darts: Costs 3000. Everytime a bloon is hurt with a dart, a chain shock goes off, hitting all other bloons. This means that shall go from one bloon to another, up to 3 bloons. The chain only starts for up to 20 different bloons, meaning the electric darts itself can only pop 60 bloons. The same bloon can be shocked twice. Each shock itself pops 1 layer. Attack speed is now 19 frames. *The Omega Dart: Costs 7320. Ability. Shoots a dart which converts all bloons on screen to pink bloons 45 second cooldown. Affects only moabs and regular bloons. The only thing is, the bigger the moab class, the more close together the bloon is. What I mean is, the bloons will be, and stay as pinks no matter what. However, if the bloon that was converted is a MOAB itself, the bloons would be pretty close together. Also removes regen & camo properties. *Monkey Rave: Costs 5000. Ability. The entire screen is replaced with 130 dart monkeys that have the same upgrades as you, excluding the use of abilities. This lasts for 10 seconds. Cooldown is 50 seconds. *Burrowing Darts: Costs 600. Shoots a dart underground. Then after 35 frames, 7 darts pop up above ground, hitting the bloons directly above it. Attack speed is now 40. Each dart pops 1 layer per bloon. *The Call of the Wild: Costs 4000. Requires Super Monkey Fan Club. Adds ability: makes a wave which plows through bloons. Moabs unaffected. The wave shall be in a straight line, around the size of 100 pixels wide. It'll go across the screen, and the line of where the wave shall go through is chosen. 20 second cooldown. Every bloon gets popped 1 layer per 20 frames while in the wave The wave moves at 60 frames per 20 pixels. *Banana Blaster: Costs 700. Adds a gun which shoots bananas at 50 frames. After every shot, he lays a banana on the ground, slowing 40 bloons that pass by for 3 seconds. *Supermonkey Nut: Costs 2100. Requires Triple Darts. Adds 3 more darts to throw. Each one makes a spiraling motion. Also, every dart pops 5 layers max, with 1 layer per bloon. Persistent Upgrades Pierce Power: '''Every 1355 bloons popped, you may upgrade the pierce by 1. May upgrade 15 times. '''Sight Range: '''Every 600 bloons popped, you may upgrade the range by 5 pixels. May upgrade 25 times. '''Barbs: '''Every 2130 bloons popped, you may upgrade the bloon layer pop power by 1. May upgrade 8 times. '''Particle Size: '''Every 450 bloons popped, you may upgrade the size of the ammo by 10 pixels. May upgrade 6 times. '''Throw Speed: '''Every 2050 bloons popped, you may upgrade the attack speed by 1 frame. May upgrade 30 times. Trivia Not sure how to handle this one. It's just "the early game tower", afterall. Kadapunny1 (talk) 03:24, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Review Scores '''Meta07: 8.4/10 (December 13th, 2014) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Conception Gallery Category:Approved Conceptions